No importa el precio
by ShaydeBlack
Summary: Por qué aunque le doliera, él no era como su mini versión, él no podía sacrificarse solamente. No tenía alma de mártir y no podía simplemente apartar todo y dejarla libre de decidir por su cuenta, él no era capaz de eso. Además... su mini yo ya había disfrutado de Sam más que él, era su turno de tenerla. Advertencia: Contenido "Lemon" no apto para menores de edad


_**No importa el precio**_

_**Advertencias: **_

Esta historia, Es de Dan Phantom x Sam Manson y contiene:

Contenido "Lemon"

Temas delicados como violación (aunque es mejor decir que es una relación sexual, no consensuada en un inicio, con eso me refiero a que no sera una violación como tal, así que no se preocupen)

Recomendado para mayores de edad. No sé qué edad consideren mayor. En mi país es 18, pero tengo entendido que en otros lugares es menos. Así que…. lo dejo al criterio de cada persona. Aunque seria preferible mayores de 18 años.

_**Notas:**_

1- Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Butch Hartman. Yo solo los tomo como forma de entretenimiento.

2-Como se hizo mención es una historia con lemon, por lo que si no te gusta ese genero te invito a leer otras historias que tengo escritas, que no se tratan de esto y tampoco son de Dan X Sam, si no son de Danny Phantom/Fenton x Sam Manson, las cuales son mas de romance, de humor y cosas tiernas. Aclaro que si hay algunos fic's que serán un poco mas largos y que tendrán escenas lemon pero mas adelante corregiré y las etiquetare tal cual son con forme avance la trama

3- Es una historia, solo lo hago por diversión y por cambiar un poco de genero, ademas de que es un tipo de "regalo" para una amiga que conozco (y si ya se que es raro el regalo pero a ella le gusta esta pareja ok, ademas me ayuda debes en cuando). Con esto lo que intento decir, es que no tomen literal lo que escribo y me manden mensajes PM con "ofrecimientos indecorosos", ya que mi intensión es otra muy diferente a eso. Yo como escritora, me dedico a experimentar y tratar de varios géneros distintos. Puede ser cualquiera, romance, humor, terror, suspenso y también este genero. Soy muy versátil, en ese sentido, pero **_no en otros tipos de sentidos. __¿__De acuerdo?_** Así que, nada,**_ (absolutamente NADA)_** de "propuestas indecorosas" por PM, porque si mandan mensaje solo para eso, tengan por seguro que no contestare y los eliminare.

Ahora sí, después de esas notas y advertencias que comience la historia nos leemos abajo.

* * *

_Una mirada y una sonrisa bastaron. _

_No fue algo que no comprendiera. _

_Él lo sabía. _

_Era lo que tanto deseo pero perdió. _

_Tentación hecha verdad. _

_Solo un momento de vulnerabilidad, eso bastaba_

_Esperaba que fuese así. Tendría que ser así._

_Tenía que verlo de la misma manera que él lo hacía._

_Ella fue su nueva meta_

* * *

\- No lo hagas... - dijo una chica de ojos violetas completamente derrotada mirando a un hombre de piel azul verdosa y ojos rojizos. - por favor, podemos resolver esto de otro modo - fueron sus palabras exactas las que provocaron que este hombre por poco extendiera una sonrisa de victoria, sin embargo solo se limitó a mirarla sin ninguna expresión alguna. Esperando escuchar, **_algo_** más convincente que lo antes dicho por aquella chica. Un "Algo" que esperaba que dijese con ansias - Haré lo que sea, solo no les hagas nada Dan - susurro su nombre logrando que se estremeciera de placer, aunque no demostrará nada de esto ante ella.

\- ¿lo que sea? - cuestiono esperando su respuesta. Ella asintió rápidamente, sin ánimos y sin esperanzas. Estando atada con cuerdas ectoplasmicas detrás de su cuerpo. Mirándolo entre desesperada y triste, logrando que se sintiera aún más poderoso sobre ella. Sonrío con esa malicia que lo caracterizaba; acercándose cual cazador mirando a su próxima presa, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, mientras se estremecía de miedo e intentaba retroceder o moverse sin lograrlo al estar completamente inmóvil tanto de manos como piernas.

Lo miro acercarse con ese aire amenazante ante ella. Y no pudo más que esperar con terror, que por fin se decidiese de ella. Se acercó cada vez más, hasta que estuvo enfrente, para luego hincarse y quedar cara a cara con ella.

Sintió su respiración fría en su cara, gracias a la proximidad de sus rostros. Su rostro al principio pálido del miedo se tiñó rápidamente de rojo, al sentir sus labios casi rosar los suyos. Y sus ojos violetas se volvieron incrédulos una vez que esté ahueco con su palma su rostro, dándole una especie de caricia gentil.

\- Da-an? - tartamudeo su nombre con incredulidad, y sin imaginarlo él la beso. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mientras su cuerpo se resistió a esto. Sin embargo ¿cómo podría luchar? estaba atada y lastimada; ya que antes había peleado con él y había perdido. No podía hacer mucho más que retorcerse intentando apartarse y apartarlo. Siendo un esfuerzo inútil, siguió intentándolo con desesperación.

Una vez su boca fue invadida por una lengua viperina que serpenteo dentro de ella. Jadeo y gimió involuntariamente. Su frente sudo frio y su cuerpo cada vez se sentía más caliente. Se quejó una vez entendió, que su cuerpo comenzaba a corresponder; aunque esto fue inaceptable en su mente. Intentando apartarse de nuevo logrando solo que él mordiera su labio tan fuerte que logró que se quejara de dolor contra su boca aun unida a la suya y su labio sangrara. El dolor rápidamente se disparó a su cerebro y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Una vez el soltó sus labios. Respiro aceleradamente intentando recuperar aire; aunque seguía manteniendo esa mirada incrédula, en sus facciones. Quiso preguntar que estaba sucediendo, pero él no le dio tiempo de eso. Tomo su cintura y la levantó sin dificultad del suelo. Temió lo peor y esos temores se confirmaron una vez él la recostó en su propia cama y se colocaba encima de ella.

Sus manos se vieron libres de las cuerdas y sus piernas también, pero él las había acomodado de forma tal; que ella sin quererlo estuviera tocando su pecho, mientras sus piernas fueron abiertas dejando un espacio para que el pudiera colocarse en medio.

Se sintió aún peor que antes. Se sentía cual muñeca de trapo. Solo un objeto, que esperaba a ser usado.

Tembló y lo miro. No quería nada de eso. Tenía miedo, se sentía mal.

Pero el ignoro sus súplicas silenciosas y tomando sus manos que ahora se habían hecho puños en su pecho y luchaban temblorosamente por quitárselo de encima y las coloco encima de su cabeza.

Nuevamente esto activo su espíritu de lucha de ella, he intento sacarlo de encima peleando aún con las manos sobre su cabeza y el aun sobre el resto de su cuerpo.

Sus movimientos solo lo incentivaron aún más a hacer lo que tenía planeado. La forma en que sus cuerpos se friccionaron ante esto,solo lo volvió aún más loco de lo que ya estaba y mirándola, espero hasta que ella se vio cansada y aún más adolorida que antes por el esfuerzo hecho.

Río oscuramente una vez termino por fin, mientras ella solo respiraba de forma acelerada. Subiendo y bajando su pecho, que sin darse cuenta ahora estaba duro y firme, aun con su pijama puesta y el sostén de por medio. Sus senos rosaron contra los pectorales marcados de él provocando que casi gimiera

\- ¡No! ... ¡Déjame.!.. ¡No quiero esto! - pidió la chica una vez este se acercó más y con su lengua saboreo la sangre que aún brotaba de su labio mientras con una de sus manos comenzaba a tocar sin reparo alguno uno de sus senos. Sintió algo electricidad vagar por su cuerpo, así como la culpa que le carcomía el alma, por saber que su cuerpo correspondía y estaba de alguna manera deseoso de hacer lo que quisiera hacer Dan con ella. Se resistió nuevamente, recordándose que tenía un novio, al que le debía lealtad y respeto. Sus ojos se cristalizaron de nuevo, pero esta vez al sentir unos labios invadir los de ella.

Era tan diferente e igual la forma en que fue besada, que por unos instantes dejo de pelear y lo disfruto como si este beso fuera dado por su novio actual.

La posesividad, la lujuria. Era algo que nunca había experimentado tan puramente como en ese instante. Con Dan tocando su seno una y otra vez. Dándole un masaje, pellizcándole de vez en cuando haciendo que emitiera chillidos de sorpresa, y su cuerpo se torciera en placer así como de dolor.

Pero ella no podía. No debía sentir eso. No con otro que no fuese su novio.

\- Dan... -gruño despertando de su sueño, intentando detenerlo aunque sabía que fuese en vano. El continuaba besándola con desesperación y deseo en su cuello bajando cada vez más casi llegando a su otro seno. Sin embargo al escuchar su nombre solo giró a verle. Sus ojos rojizos la vieron con una advertencia silenciosa, que con esfuerzos y resignación, ella entendió. Girando su rostro, ya no lo miro más y mucho menos diría nada más, ya que sabía todo lo que perdería si no dejaba que continuará.

Sintió una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla pero se obligó a deshacerse de ella como pudo. Para después mirar a la pared esperando que todo pasará rápido. _Que tonta fue al pensar eso._ Nada sería rápido y mucho menos el dejaría que sus pensamientos divagaran fuera de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. No dejaría que solo fuese la chica buena violada sin otra alternativa por el maniático psicópata ¡oh no!. Él quería más... Mucho más... Tenía en mente romperla y eso haría. No dejaría que pudiera volver a desear a nadie que no fuese él. Se metería profundamente en su cuerpo y mente, hasta volverla loca, tanto como él lo estaba de ella.

La mano que sostenía las muñecas de Sam encima de su cabeza emitió un brillo verdoso y una nueva cuerda ectoplasmica fue creada. Esta se separó en dos y cada mano se ató al respaldo de la cama.

Ella no protesto, solo mantuvo su ojos cerrados, haciendo sonreír a Dan y con sus manos ahora libres solo rosaba su cuerpo bajando cada vez más dejando piel de gallina en el proceso. Sonrió aún más por ello y bajo una vez más. Tubo la tentación de tocar aquella zona tan especial para ella, la cual estaba seguro que le daría mucho placer; pero se contuvo. Solo rosando una vez más, para luego mirarla y darse cuenta que ella seguía con la misma táctica que antes. Con sus ojos cerrados intentando ignorar todo lo que sentía, pero sobre todo_ intentando ignorarlo a él_ y sus caricias placenteras pero no deseadas.**_ Grave error cometía._** Pero entendía que esa era la única alternativa que tenía ella, para proteger su mente de sus propios deseos. Suspiro divertido y pensó algo molesto, que no solo era eso lo que protegía al intentar ignorarlo. Ella era una novia muy leal y fiel, por lo que no era difícil deducir que protegería su relación a capa y espada y si no fuera por las circunstancias, no cedería relativamente fácil a lo que estaba pasando. Río de forma algo seca por esto y con sus manos creo otras dos cuerdas que prontamente amarraron los tobillos de la chica contra la parte delantera de la cama.

Y si, él sabía que ella estaba cediendo relativamente fácil. Pero no quería arriesgarse a que en un arranque de valentía (o estupidez) ella se levantara y no lo dejara continuar, aunque tambien sabía que no sería así, al tener más miedo de lo que pudiera hacerle a las personas que ella amaba, que lo que pudiese hacer con ella, pero por si las dudas, era mejor prevenir que lamentar o forzar aún más la situación.

\- no creas que solo podrás ignorarme **_Sammy..._** -menciono el con un tono oscuro y ronco que casi la hizo estremecerse de miedo y de rabia - lo disfrutarás tanto como yo... - aseguró con ese mismo tono pero añadido una soberbia y seguridad tal que la hizo retorcerse de asco

\- ¡nunca!... - dijo sin titubeo alguno aun sin mirarlo a el

Esto solo provocó que el nuevamente sonriera con placer, tomando todo como un reto. Se acercó y con su lengua comenzó a lamer y posteriormente con su boca morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

-_ Entonces es una apuesta.._. - dijo contra su oído comenzando a seducirla con sus tersas y oscuras palabras - si no logro sacar lo peor de ti Sam, podrás quedarte con tu aburrido noviecito - soltó con algo de veneno en su voz logrando que ella abriera sus ojos violetas sorprendida - pero... Si gano yo...- dijo comenzando a tantear una vez más el cuerpo de la chica sin llegarlo a tocar. - serás... **_Solo mía_** \- susurro de forma completamente posesiva y lujuriosa. Ninguna de sus palabras siendo ignoradas por ella, que solo se resistía a estremecerse y derretirse por dentro ante lo sensuales y eróticas que sonaban. Obligándose a ignorarlas con fingido asco y repulsión. - ¿y bien? ¿Qué dices? ¿Tenemos un trato justo? - le pregunto besando su cuello remolinando su lengua de vez en cuando saboreándola y después succionando o mordiendo mientras Sam solo se estremecía y cerraba sus puños al punto que dolía y estaban muy pero muy blancos. Pasaron unos segundos y al no escuchar nada Dan suspiro contra su cuello

\- Ignorándome de nuevo ¿eh? Bien... Pues veamos cuanto más puedes durar en negación,**_ Sammy_** \- dijo y sin más tomó su blusa de pijama lejos de ella, al igual que su pantalón dejándola solo en sostén y bragas

Sam jadeó ante esto y se sonrojo como loca al ver la cara verdaderamente sorprendida de Dan al verle casi desnuda, la cual posteriormente cambio por una bastante pervertida y muy lujuriosa, al mirar su conjunto de ropa interior, pero sobre todo su cuerpo, curvilíneo del cual estaba bastante impresionado.

Era una mujer hermosa, no podía decir menos; aunque ella se avergonzara de ello y muchas veces se cubriera más de lo necesario, cosa que por supuesto agradeció su novio en su momento, pero ahora agradecía Dan también, nadie más merecía saber aquello. ¡**Nadie!**. Era demasiado tentadora para cualquiera que osará mirarla. Siendo el sueño de cualquier hombre.

Dan la miro con atención total, intentando memorizar todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle. Su cabello sedoso y largo color negro esparcido ahora por las almohadas. Su piel pálida, tan tersa y muy suave. Sus labios carnosos, pero ahora un poco inflamados, sin ningún tipo de labial violeta ocultando el color rojizo de estos, gracias a los besos necesitados de antes. Su cuello de cisne del cual tenía muchas ganas de morder, de besar y lamer. Continuo bajando su mirada, quedando cada vez más asombrado y también complacido al ver sus desarrollados senos y su estrecha cintura, sus piernas largas…. No pudo evitar relamerse los labios, mientras ella solo se sonrojaba más, hasta el punto en que no pudo más y aparto nuevamente su mirada violeta intentando con muchos esfuerzos ignorar esa mirada hambrienta que estaba encima de ella.

-_ Te ves tan sexy..._ No pensé que te gustarán estas cosas, pero es muy grato saberlo ahora - mencionó el tomando el tirante rojizo de su sostén de encaje que resaltaba muy bien sus senos blancos. Sonrió al ver sus pezones duros aún a través del sostén y esa sonrisa se ensancho más al ver la pequeña braga (casi) trusa delgada con encaje y volantes, rojizos y negros.

Sam no dijo nada y solo siguió sonrojándose como loca. Intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo avergonzada que estaba, así como la impotencia que sentía en ese momento.

\- _me encantan..._ \- dijo sin más para luego tomar su mandíbula y besarla aún si ella no quería

Ella se resistió pero las manos de Dan comenzaron a tomar con energía sus senos amasándolos aún con el sostén de por medio. Jadeó e intento apartar el placer que sintió por ello pero la mano de este seguía insistiendo. Llevándola lentamente. No fue su primera vez en estas situaciones. Pero jamás se había sentido tan necesitada por alguien más que no fuera por su novio Danny.

-_ ¡ah!_ \- gimió tenuemente sin contenerlo por más tiempo y Dan después de escucharla literalmente le arrancó el sostén. Sus senos rebotaron un poco por esta acción. Y ella tembló ante la sensación fría tocando plenamente su piel. Era tan duro y bruto. Le hacía sentirse sucia y al mismo tiempo muy excitada, tanto que se sintió aún más culpable que antes por lo que se resistió aun mas. Negándose a disfrutar nada de lo que Dan hacia con ella, sin embargo él no se detuvo. No lo haría, hasta que ella comenzará a disfrutarlo sin culpa alguna y sin pensar en alguien más que no fuera él.

Amaso con dureza su seno y con su boca tomó el otro. Succionó la piel caliente, hasta ponerla de color rojo. Arremolinó, con su lengua hasta dejarlo húmedo. Pellizco de nuevo haciendo chillar y gemir a la oji-violeta, aunque esta no quisiera hacerlo más.

Ella se retorció. Las malditas y benditas manos y boca, la volvieron cada vez más inestable. Estaba temblando y sentía como poco a poco, algo en su interior se calentaba comenzando a pedir algo más.

Se negó aceptarlo. No quería. No debía. Volteo su rostro de nuevo y mordió su lengua intentando reprimir sus gemidos e intento pensar en otra cosa.

Pero entonces una mordida un poco más arriba de su seno la hizo gritar de dolor y placer, obligándole a regresar a la realidad, sintiendo como Dan bajaba cada vez más y más su cabeza, sin dejar de acariciar sus senos con sus manos. Casi gime cuando beso su abdomen y bajado lentamente hasta su pelvis, mientras sus manos ásperas soltaban sus senos y comenzaban a juguetear en su cintura estrecha y continuaban acariciando hasta llegar a sus muslos. Rosando una y otra vez en la parte interna de estos.

Dan escucho entonces como ella lo maldecía en voz baja y sin contenerse más, tomó las piernas de Sam abriéndolas lo suficiente para que pudiera tener un acceso completo a ella. Disfruto por un momento de la vista completa de su cuerpo. Para luego bajar su cara en esa zona, aspirando su aroma, mientras Sam se ponía más roja y luchaba por apartarse.

\- ¡Dan!, ¡no! ¡Basta! - dijo pero el comenzó a lamerla aún con todo y la trusa que aun traía puesta. Sam jadeó bastante fuerte por esto y el placer de disparo distrayéndola lo suficiente para soltar algunos gemidos pequeños. Estos siendo bien recibidos por Dan como una pequeña victoria que poco a poco le daría su premio final.

Las trusas (bragas) quedaron muy empapadas tanto por la saliva de el y como por los jugos de ella; por lo que volviéndola intangibles las quito del medio Dan. Dejando a su merced los pliegues rosados casi rojizos de la pobre chica que apenas recuperaba el aliento.

La observó hasta que su pulso fue normal y pudo pensar claramente. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Sus ojos violetas se abrieron al igual que su boca mientras sus mejillas rosadas se volvieron rojas por la vergüenza, quiso detenerlo forcejeando contra sus ataduras, pero el continuo.

Serpenteando su lengua por toda su zona intima. Ella arqueo su espalda en un gemido, mientras el contenía sus caderas y seguía con su pequeña tortura ignorando vilmente, los quejidos y suplicas para que se detuviera que ella daba.

Por cada lamida que daba. Sam se estremeció y sus esa zona se humedecía más y más. Las caricias que él le brindaba en sus muslos y cintura fueron torturas placenteras para ella, que la llevaron a un punto en que no suplicaba por que se detuviera solo gemía sin poderse contener.

El continuo con esta tortura una y otra vez y cuando sintió que sus paredes se contraían, indicándole que en cualquier momento ella se derramaría, con una sonrisa él detuvo todo. Sus caricias y sus lamidas, **todo,** sin ningún reparo o remordimiento alguno.

Dio un gemido tembloroso Sam en respuesta por esta pausa tan drástica, y lo miro casi exasperada por qué no pudiera obtener un alivio aunque fuese momentáneo.

Era tan difusos sus pensamientos, que nada se cruzó en ese momento. Ningún novio, familiar o seres querido en peligro. ¡Nada! Solo era Dan y placer que le había negado como el ser perverso y despiadado que era.

Su respiración era acelerada y se retorció intentando que hubiera algo que la hiciera culminar. Pero no hubo nada. Sus pensamientos entonces enojados y rabiosos se hicieron cargo y no pudo evitar mirarlo con todo el coraje que sentía. Pero entonces cuando su respiración comenzó a tornarse normal se dio cuenta en silencio y poco a poco porque sentía ese coraje y rabia.

Y entonces la vergüenza y la culpa se hicieron cargo está vez. Y muy en fondo se preguntó. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era Dan que podía hacerla sentir que rompería en miles de pedacitos y vería fuegos artificiales en un solo momento, haciéndole sentir disfrute en algo que no debía ser concebido de ningún modo por ella.? Debía ser alguien muy pero muy perverso. Por qué ella se sintió así ... con ganas de que siguiera. El solo pensarlo la hacía estremecerse de nuevo. Estaba mal; lo sabía y debía negarse, pero ella misma sentía la vacilación en su pensamientos, ¿Negarse por que?, pensó para su asombro y horror quedando ahora preocupada por su salud mental por esa vacilación. Por lo que intentando distraerse y olvidar de paso lo que sentía, intento divagar o pensar en otra cosa, pero entonces lo miro y el miedo se disparo por su cabeza una vez vio a Dan sonreír divertido y complacido por las emociones que había llegado a demostrar en solo unos segundos y todas causadas por él. No por su novio. No por otro. Era él, el que la estaba torturando como quería y para su mala suerte seguiría haciéndolo.

\- _Da-an..._ \- dijo su nombre de forma temblorosa al ver en sus ojos rojizos las ganas que guardaba por continuar. - por favor no... - suplico aunque odiara con todo su ser hacerlo

\- Me dijiste qué harías lo que sea. ¡Suplicaste por ello!... ¿Por qué no hacerlo?, ¿por qué no romperte? - le cuestionó y ella tembló con anticipación

\- No pensé que sería esto lo que querías - susurro débilmente mientras él acariciaba con lujuria sus piernas volviendo a enfocarse en la parte interna muy cerca, demasiado

\- Lo es. Es lo que quiero - respondió él deteniendo sus caricias por un breve momento - ¿qué más podrías ofrecerme, además de esto? - pregunto con un sentido del humor muy negro logrando que ella quedará pensativa, algo ofendida, sintiéndose torpe y estúpida. Dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que había sido muy inocente y muy torpe al no aclarar nada y mucho menos en no haber pensado en esa posibilidad.

\- no tengo idea - confesó después de un breve momento, para posteriormente escuchar a Dan reír y las manos de este vagar, por su cuerpo nuevamente. Volviendo a sentir esas caricias en sus muslos y después en sus pliegues. Se arqueo de nuevo. Jadeó y gimió. Sintiendo demasiado placer, aunque no quisiera sentirlo.

\- no importa si no sabias que podrías ofrecerme, esto era lo que buscaba - había confesado Dan, sabiendo perfectamente que ella no lo escuchaba, y solo sentía más y más placer queriendo explotar por sus venas..

La llevo en alto, solo usando sus manos y debes en cuando su lengua. Pero como la última vez se detuvo.

Ella gruño. La rabia otra vez haciendo cargo al igual que la lujuria.

\- estaba tan... - intento decir muy molesta hasta que, algo en su mente volvió a detenerla.

\- ¿"estabas tan" qué, querida? - le pregunto esperando ansioso a que ella por fin rompiera pero para su molestia no lo hizo. Al parecer, su voluntad era bastante fuerte. Pero si la de ella era tan dura para romper, a él no le molestaría en lo más mínimo seguir insistiendo. No importaba cuán difícil fuera. Ella sucumbiría ante él.

Sam por su parte se decepcionó de su misma una vez más, y cuando su decepción se transformó en rabia, en rabia contra él, sus pensamientos se hicieron cargo. ¿Como se atrevía hacerle eso? ¿Quién de creía? Ella jamás suplicaría! Nunca lo haría! ¿Cómo podría de todos modos? Si el la violaba no participaría para hacerlo más fácil ¿o sí?

Dudo de sí misma de nuevo por un largo momento después de eso y sintió miedo una vez su respiración volvió a ser normal. Lo miro solo para darse cuenta de su mirada sería, que reflejaba enojo hacia ella, pero pronto una nueva sonrisa malvada, superior y lasciva, se extendió por su rostro. Tembló y se estremeció de terror cuando lo vio acercarse a ella. Dispuesto torturarla más. No había nada, que pudiera hacer. Ella no podría impedirlo.

El tiempo pasó. Para ella parecían horas, aunque solo fueran unos cuantos minutos. La torturaba una y otra vez. Llevándola casi al borde solo para detenerse y poderle cuestionar lo mismo. _Una y otra vez._ Queriendo escucharla suplicar o rogar por más. Esperando con paciencia que ella le confesará cuan necesitaba se sentía, pero cuando ella casi lo hacía, cuando casi cedía a lo que él quería, su carácter y su orgullo se lo impidieron. Las torturas llegaron al punto que cualquier caricia la hacía temblar involuntariamente.

Estaba al borde de la locura y placer. Lo sabía, pero por algún motivo que ya ni siquiera recordaba, seguía sin ceder. No recordaba si era para salvar a alguien, si era por su orgullo, si era para no traicionar a su novio; o solo era por qué disfrutaba ser torturada de esa forma.

Su cuerpo ya no era más que gelatina temblorosa, pidiendo en silencio que terminara, que la llevara al borde, pero él no lo haría. No hasta que contestara lo que insistentemente le preguntaba

\- ¿Que necesitas Cariño?¿Qué quieres que haga? - pregunto una vez más mirando su respiración agitada y su pecho subir y bajar. Tembló ante esas palabras. Realmente lo necesitaba tan mal, su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos. Su mente ya no era tan lucida como antes. Sus brazos y piernas dolían bastante, al igual que su lengua que era mordida por ella para evitar gemir o hablar.

Tenía marcas por todos lados. Y sentía que terminaría por romperse si no había algún alivio de por medio. Pero nuevamente se negó a responder. Su cuerpo se calmó brevemente y el rio divertido ante su negativa. Cosa que para el malestar de Sam le dio mas placer y emoción que repulsión o asco. Sabiendo que no se rendiría ante nada y que continuaría hasta romperla. No importando cuanto le costara. Casi solloza cuando su cuerpo volvió a estabilizarse. Pensando en que todo había acabado y ya no podría resistirse mas. Giro su rostro y cerro sus ojos con fuerzas esperando lo que vendría a continuación, ¿con resignación?¿con culpa? ¿con disgusto?... Ya no importaba, solo espero.

El, volvió al ataque, besando sus senos; amasándolos y acariciándolos en todos los lugares posibles; excitándola una vez más. Lentamente, logrando que ella abriera sus ojos y comenzara a gemir, cuando sus manos bajaron a esa zona masajeando una y otra vez. Las piernas y manos de Sam se tensaron ante esto. Sus ojos violetas se oscurecieron, no lo soportaba más…. Ya no… quiso gritar para que terminara de una vez pero su labios fueron tomados por los de él. Esta vez ella ya no pudo resistirse. Su mente estaba demasiado nublada en el placer no resuelto. Que dejo que la lengua de Dan penetrara su boca, y se disgustara de ella, mientras ella gemía tenuemente de nuevo.

Su mente ya no era fuerte. Ya no se sentía estable tampoco. Necesitaba aliviarse, aunque eso significara entregarse a el y serle infiel a su novio. Muy en el fondo la parte razonable aun peleaba por no ceder, pero Dan la estaba llevando al borde. Y casi la llevo al borde una vez el dejo de masajear sus pliegues para luego introducir uno y posteriormente dos de sus dedos en ella. Gimió con deleite mientras bombeaba dentro de ella, logrando que olvidara esa parte de su mente por completo.

Amigos, familia, ¿novio? ¿Que eran ellos en comparación a lo que estaba experimentando?¿Por qué negarse al placer que sentía, por más tiempo?

Su espalda se arqueo. Era brusco, era duro… pero no importo, su cuerpo lo necesitaba más que nada, y se exponía a él, para que pudiera continuar con aquel bombeo. Sin resistencia alguna, esperando poder aliviarse. Y cuando pensó que podría llegar al cielo él se detuvo una vez mas.

Esta vez ella dio un gruñido ante la frustración. Lo miro sonreír, pero ya no le importo la superioridad en su sonrisa.

\- Dan…- lo llamo con una voz ronca pero sobre todo impaciente y completamente irritada

\- Si, ¿que necesitas querida? - pregunto con cinismo, logrando que ella frunciera el ceño aún más molesta que antes.

\- ¡Necesito que lo hagas! - pidió ya sin dudar nada sin sentirse culpable de nada. ¿Qué más daba? El la tomaría, de todos modos no?. Lo haría al final, con su consentimiento o sin él ¿no?, quizás. ¿Que importaba? Ella quería que lo hiciera. ¿Por qué le negaba terminar? ¿Quién era el para negárselo?

\- ¿Hacer que Sammy? - pregunto con una inocencia obscena para ella y gruñendo furiosa peleo aún más contra sus amarres. Deseando estar libre para poder tirarlo al piso que finalmente la llevara al borde

\- ¡Solo hazlo maldita sea!, **¡Tómame! ¡Quiero que lo hagas!** \- grito sorprendiéndose a sí misma por lo desesperada que estaba, pero al final ignoro esto por completo. Ya no podía más. Estaba demasiado mal. Haría cualquier cosa por un alivio. Su cuerpo lo suplicaba. Ya no quería ser torturada de esa forma. Necesitaba tan mal, las manos, la lengua, las caricias y los besos de Dan. Ya no importaba cuan vulgar sonaba, cuan desnuda estaba. Él la había roto, ¡desde un inicio!. Antes de cualquier tortura. Solo un beso había bastado y ella ya estaba vuelta loca.

\- ¡Oh! ¿era eso?- pregunto el burlón tocando levemente su cadera haciendo que casi explotara en placer.

\- ¡Hazlo! ¡Deja de jugar! - suplico de repente la oji-violeta sus ojos oscuros en el placer y la lujuria desatada en su cuerpo que provoco que Dan ya no dudara más. Su traje desapareció gracias a la intangibilidad, para luego soltar los brazos y piernas de Sam, sabiendo que en efecto ella, no se escaparía. La coloco al borde de la cama. Beso una vez más sus labios siendo correspondido por ella, al envolver sus femeninos brazos en su cuello. Tirando de vez en cuando y sin vacilación alguna de los mechones blanquizcos de su cabello, mientras el volvía a bajar sus manos e introducía dos de sus dedos en ella.

Sam se arqueo con total libertad esta vez. Casi sintiendo el placer explotar en su cuerpo. Pero nuevamente cuando estuvo a punto de acabar, él no continuo.

Separo sus labios de los de él. Mirándolo furiosa. Quiso gritarle o reclamarle, pero algo más grande que sus dedos se introdujo dentro. Pego un grito de dolor y placer combinados. Ninguna alerta, culpabilidad o miedo sonó en su cabeza. Solo podía sentir el placer que jamás había experimentado dentro de ella. Enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Dan involuntariamente, causando que el gruñera, pero no le importo. Estaba demasiado perdida en el placer. Que podía jurar que había visto fuegos artificiales en su cabeza al sentirlo dentro de ella y no fue la única. Dan también lo había experimentado, apenas la había penetrado. Demasiado apretada, demasiado cálida. Era lo único que cruzo por su mente, para luego mirarla y besarla mordisqueando sin brusquedad su labio sin que ella se resistiera en ningún momento.

Comenzó a moverse. Ella gimió aún más en respuesta. Rápidamente. Sin reparo alguno. No le importaba si podía llegarle a dolerle o no, solo necesitaba hacerlo. Cosa que no molesto en lo más mínimo a la oji-violeta, la cual en efecto sintió dolor en un inicio pero pronto se transformó en un placer que supero al dolor. Rápido, frenético, pasional, duro, brusco…. Lujurioso… eso era lo que sentía en todo. No había amor de por medio. Pero no le importo. Ella solo quería un alivio.

Sus caderas se movieron con la misma intensidad que él, logrando que todo fuera más profundo, más que enloquecedor para ambos.

\- _Sam…_\- dijo su nombre provocando que ella lo mirara por un breve momento, con sus ojos nublados del placer. Lo cual lo hizo continuar con más fervor.

-_ ¡ahhh!¡Ahh!_ \- gimió temblando y retorciéndose en sus brazos

Lo amaba, lo odiaba…. No lo sabía. Solo podía pensar en lo que sentía. En la forma en cómo podían llegar encajar. En como su mente podía llegar a desconectarse de todo y como podía sentirse con él, dentro de ella. Sus manos se tensaron en sus hombros anchos, mientras él mordisqueaba y en algunas ocasiones lamia su cuello, para luego besar sus labios. Recorriendo con sus manos todo su cuerpo como si su existencia dependiera de ello. Susurrando de vez en cuando palabras sucias u obscenas en su oído, sin que ella pudiera tomarlas como un insulto. Sus caderas seguían moviéndose rápidamente. Mientras los dos sentían, piel contra piel. Áspero, duro y frio, contra suave, firme y caliente. Demasiado perfecto para ser real

No podía igualarse a nada, que hubiera sentido en el pasado, ella. Gimió en voz alta cuando él continuo sin detenerse, como si se hubiera contenido por mucho tiempo, al igual que ella.

\- _ahh Dan! Así!_ \- grito cerrando sus ojos y el continuaba, sintiendo como las paredes de Sam se contraían de nuevo, envolviéndolo cual guante pero también impidiendo que pudiera salir cada vez más rápido.

-_¡Maldición!... Sam..._ \- gruño en respuesta sintió que en cualquier momento explotaría, gimió un poco ronco y mordió su hombro mientras torturaba con algo de fuerza su senos, intentando con ello que ella terminaría antes que él. - _Córrete Sam_ \- le ordeno, mirándola directamente a sus ojos violetas -**_ ¡Hazlo!_** \- exigió y ella asintió sin contenerse

-_ ¡Ah! ¡Dan!_ \- dijo con una voz que brotaba miel, mientras sentía su cuerpo casi volar. Dan solo la miro por un breve momento sintiendo como su cuerpo correspondía terminando de igual manera dentro de ella. Sus cuerpos temblaron y se estremecieron deliciosamente.

-_ ¡Sam!_ \- grito él y calló agotado contra sus pechos después del inmenso placer que había llegado a experimentar junto a ella. Mientras sentía que algo caliente seguía brotando de él, llenándola a ella.

Los dos respiraron pesado, intentando recuperarse. Sam con sus ojos cerrados intentando asimilar todo lo que Dan seguía brindándole, al seguir conectados. Sonrío con placer sintiendo su útero bastante lleno que no pudo evitar saborear la sensación. Sin pensar en nada más que en eso, mientras tanto Dan después de unos minutos levanto su mirada y la vio ahí con una mueca de felicidad pura. No podía sentirse más orgulloso de sí mismo, como se sintió en ese momento, en que ella seguía con la dicha completa en su rostro.

Ella suspiro y abrió sus ojos. Rojo fuego con violeta se encontraron

\- Eso fue…- intento decir ella con una voz algo ronca para luego detenerse, pensando un poco mejor en lo que diría.

-...intenso … perfecto ... - continuo él y ella solo lo miro sin expresión alguna.

¿Qué había hecho? Se pregunto una vez sus sentidos parecieron dispersar esa nube de lujuria y placer.** ¡¿Qué había hecho?!** Pensó de nuevo dejando caer su sonrisa de felicidad momentánea al ver la sonrisa orgullosa de Dan.

\- No… - susurro incrédula, y horrorizada. ¿Realmente había terminado por ceder? No había duda de ello ya que al intentarse mover, aun sintió algo dentro de ella impidiéndolo, pero sobre todo recordó, la sensación de estar llena de algo, caliente dentro de ella. Sus ojos se cristalizaron una vez más. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Ella había traicionado todo lo que creía y lo que sabía que era correcto y lo peor lo había disfrutado. ¡Habia dejado que sucediera! Lo había disfrutado. Disfruto de su propia violación. ¿Qué clase mujer era ella?

\- ¿Sam? … ¡Sam!… - la llamo Dan al verla apunto de llorar, pero al no obtener respuesta solo suspiro, negando. Sabiendo, muy en el fondo lo que pensaba, pero deseando con fuerzas que no se arrepintiera de nada, aunque el sabia, que era de esa forma se negó aceptarlo. Así que se movió un poco para poder acercarse a ella mientras involuntariamente la espalda de Sam se arqueo un poco y ella seguía bloqueada. Intentando procesar el giro tan brusco de los acontecimientos.

Él se vio libre de besarla de nuevo, sin que ella pudiera resistencia alguna, intentando aliviar su alma un beso áspero, pesado, necesitado y demasiado pasional. Ella sintió sus lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas una vez registro el beso y sus manos se colocaron el pecho de Dan intentando apartarlo, sin ganas de hacerlo realmente por lo cansada que estaba y lo frágil que se sentía. Solo quería llorar y llorar, por lo que había permitido y por lo que había experimentado, que por supuesto no había estado nada bien. Después de unos leves empujes, Dan se apartó a regañadientes de los labios de ella, pero más allá de eso nada. Sus cuerpos seguían conectados de forma íntima y eso, por lo menos para Dan, no cambiaría.

-Dan vete… - susurro ella casi suplicando que la dejara sola. - Ya obtuviste lo que querías… ¡vete!… - pidió dejando que sus ojos se cristalizaran más y sus pensamientos la comieran por dentro. Dan solo la observo con sus ojos rojizos, no preocupados pero si con algo que parecía reflejar un poco de empatía hacia ella. - ¡Vete! - semi-grito ahora molesta por que este no se moviera lejos de ella. - ¡Déjame sola! - grito cerrando sus puños pero nada, el seguía encima mirándola, sin moverse un centímetro fuera de ella. Molesta e indignada por esto Sam alzo con dificultad su mano intento golpearlo para poder apartarlo lejos de ella, sin embargo Dan reacciono a ello. Tomando su mano sin brusquedad pero con la suficiente fuerza para detenerla y evitar aquel golpe.

\- No…. - dijo después de un momento en que Sam lo miraba entre sorprendida y enojada aun con lágrimas en sus ojos y mejillas

\- ¿no?... ¿Por qué no? ¡Ya me violaste!, ¿qué más quieres? ¡Déjame en paz! - exigió pero el suspirando tomo su rostro

\- No te viole. Lo sabes bien. No soy capaz de llegar a hacerlo… - dijo después de un momento logrando que ella se molestara aún mas

\- Yo no quería esto….

\- Lo se…

\- ¿entonces? ¿Como puedes decir que no me violaste…? - pregunto cada vez más molesta

\- ¿por qué? porque _tú lo pediste_… porque logre de manera "justa" que accedieras… - menciono con pesadez mientras ella solo apartaba su mirada

\- Me amenazaste antes….

\- No lo hice…

\- ¡claro que lo hiciste! ¡Querías lastimar a los demás, y no solo a ellos!, ¡También me lastimaste antes de que todo comenzara! - gruño cerrando sus puños

El no pudo evitar negar indignado.

\- _No te lastime más de lo necesario._ Solo te deje incapacitada para luchar. ¿Crees que si hubiera peleado en verdad contigo no te habría roto algún hueso en el proceso? - le cuestiono seriamente a lo que ella lo miro frunciendo el ceño

\- ¿Que intentas decir? ¿Acaso no me lastimaste apropósito? - cuestiono confundida y más enojada

\- Por supuesto. No quería hacerte daño. No a ti. No a lo único que en verdad me importa - explico volviendo a tomar su rostro apartando sus lágrimas traicioneras - pero no tenía muchas opciones… tú me odiabas

\- No hables en pasado. ¡Te odio! Y no solo por esto. Sino porque también intentaste matarme a mí, a Tucker y a tu familia antes, con ello también incluyo al señor Lancer - dijo furiosa aunque la palabra odio sonaba muy grande tanto en su cabeza como en su corazón - ¡Y no finjas que te importo cuando, se que no es así! - grito

Dan la miro por un breve instante molesto, para luego reír con sequedad

-No creo que me odies. Sigo siendo aun" tu amigo". Un poco más viejo que el actual pero lo soy. Eso nunca cambiara. Además si no me importaras como te obstinas en pesar, ¿por que me molestaría en hacerte sentir placer como nunca lo habías experimentado?. Si, ni siquiera con ese detestable de mi mini yo, que osa llamarse tú novio lo ha hecho, ¿porque lo haría yo, si no me importaras?¿No seria mas fácil forzarte y ya? - pregunto logrando sonrojarla de vergüenza y ponerla aún más furiosa con el

¿Que no lo odiaba? Que estúpida al pensar que no. No solo lo odiaba, lo aborrecía por lo que le estaba haciendo, por lo que le seguía haciendo. Por lo que le había sacado en cara. Alzo su otra mano intentando golpearlo pero como la primera vez, esta no fue diferente. Su mano fue detenida por él.

\- ¿Realmente Sam? Como puedes estar tan molesta e indignada - le pregunto mirándola fijamente - No hice más de lo que tú pediste. - dijo logrando que ella negara sintiéndose aún peor que antes, para luego mirarlo fulminante y con desprecio - Evite que esto fuese aún más difícil para ambos, te hice sentir lo que nadie ha podido, logré doblegarte, ¿y solo sientes nada más que odio por mí? - pregunto seriamente y con algo de parecido a la decepción

\- No puedo sentir nada diferente. - Gruño ella en respuesta - ¡Solo me has usado! - escupió con total frialdad que logro molestarlo por completo

Las manos de Sam sin más fueron enterradas a ambos lados de la cama mientras él de forma amenazante se alzó encima de ella, temblando un poco por la rabia que sentía

¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida para decir eso? Pensó él mirándola de forma dura y frustrada

\- ¿Dan? - dijo ella comenzando a sentirse horriblemente asustada ante esa mirada tan turbia que él le daba

\- _Yo no te he usado_ \- recalco con una voz mortalmente seria

\- que…? - susurro asustada e incrédula

\- No te he usado, yo realmente quería esto. ¡Quiero esto!- corrigió sacando un poco su miembro de ella - ¡y sigo deseándolo! - dijo para luego meterlo, bruscamente haciendo que Sam se gimiera de nuevo

\- _¡Ah! _¡Espera!….- intento temblorosa pero él sonrió sombríamente

\- ¡No!. Te demostrare, cuanto deseo esto. No hay nada más en mi mente. Ni siquiera la venganza sería más satisfactoria que esto. ¡Te quiero a ti!, y no me rendiré hasta tenerte… Tenerte por completo, no solo físicamente - gruño volviendo a repetir la acción un par de veces mas

-_ ¡Ah! ¡No!, ¡Dan!_ \- gimió, peleando por zafarse sin lograrlo. - Esto no está bien, yo no puedo _¡ah!_ , no puedo corresponderte…- jadeo sintiendo las embestidas cada vez más rápidas y sincronizadas con su cuerpo

\- Lo harás no te preocupes por ello …- susurro él, sin detenerse - lo prometo - juro sonriendo un poco mientras el placer comenzaba a hacerse cargo de su cuerpo

\- _Dan... ¡Ah!.. ¡espera!... ¡ah!... duele ._.. - gruño un poco y río un poco por sus protestas

\- Pronto dejara hacerlo - dijo besándola, para luego verla a los ojos. Ella jadeo y gimió cada vez más alto. Moviendo su cabeza con desesperación, él la miro sucumbir nuevamente a sus deseos, poco a poco. Dejando de resistirse conforme paso el tiempo. Mientras Dan soltaba sus manos y ella nuevamente envolvía sus brazos en su cuello. Él sonrió aunque no fue lo suficientemente bueno para él. Por lo que, termino por invertir los papeles.

Sam terminó encima completamente sorprendida y excitada mientras el quedaba debajo. Se sonrojo horriblemente al verlo completamente expuesto ante ella. No pudiendo negar, aunque lo intentara, cuan caliente era el cuerpo de Dan. Sintió su vientre arder y evito gemir. Solo para mirarlo a los ojos incrédula. Estaba dejando que ella lo hiciera todo. Que ella fuese la que lo manejara. De solo pensarlo se sintió muy bien con ello, así como al mismo tiempo se sintió mal. Quería que fuera ella, la que lo satisficiera a él y no al revés, pero ella no se sentía capaz y mucho menos con la libertad de hacerlo

\- Da-an…- tartamudeo, intentando salir de él, pero Dan incorporándose un poco le beso, para posteriormente tocar primero su cintura y luego su seno mientras su otra mano viajaba más al sur hasta tocar su clítoris. Ella se estremeció y hecho su cabeza atrás por inercia, mientras sus caderas se movieron de arriba abajo, de forma automática.

¿Qué no podía? ¿Qué no tenía la libertad de hacerlo? ¿Qué sentía culpa? Casi se río por aquellas preguntas que saltaron a su cabeza que pronto fueron ignoradas mientras continuaba disfrutando y sus caderas seguían subiendo y bajando. Logrando que Dan gimiera al igual que ella y enterrara sus manos en sus muslos, disfrutándolo tanto como ella.

\- ¿Vez? No me odias por completo y puedes llegar a corresponderme... - susurro a su oído ahora sentado mientras ella continuaba

\- _Dan…_ \- dijo mirándolo por un instante algo cansada antes de que él bajara sus manos hasta su trasero ayudándola a subir y bajar sus caderas con más rapidez e intensidad. - _Dan ¡ah!…_ \- lo llamo tomando sus hombros

\- _Dame la oportunidad Sam…_ \- susurro seductoramente - _te prometo que no te arrepentirás_ \- gruño esta vez de forma tentadora logrando que ella se derritiera ante su tono, ante sus besos, pero sobre todo su toque.

¿Cómo podía ser tan fácil que su mente se nublara? ¿Qué truco mágico tenía Dan sobre su cuerpo? No lo sabía, pero nuevamente cuando su cabeza comenzó a girar mareada y eufórica, cada vez más perdida en el placer. Ya nada le importo. ¿había estado peleado antes por lo que estaba experimentando? ¡Que ridículo! ¿Cómo podría pelear por ello? ¿Cómo? Si lo disfrutaba tanto

\- _¡Dan! ¡oh Dan! sigue!_ \- grito una y otra vez

\- _¡Sam!_ \- gimió el moviendo un poco sus caderas también golpeando aún más duro, mientras intentaba llegar cada vez más profundo

\- _¡Dan!_ \- grito temblando cada vez más - **_¡DAN!_** \- desespero tomando sus mechones blancos entre sus manos mientras continuaba rebotando contra el

\- _Hazlo Sam…_\- pidió oscuramente logrando que gimiera aún más y sus pechos se levantaran quedando frente a su rostro

Sonrió ante la postura erótica que había tomado Sam. Y beso nuevamente sus pechos, mientras jugaba con su clítoris, y el mismo se estremecía ante el calor que mantenia atrapado su miembro. Gruño besando sus seno. Sam se estremeció aún más por ello, tomando sus hombros por inercia. Sintiendo que pronto acabaría

\- **_¡DAN!_** \- grito su nombre por inercia, terminando una vez más mientras él hacia lo mismo, y ella sentía que su vientre se llevaba con su semilla nuevamente, solo que esta vez fue demasiado para ella. Y sin resistir el cansancio solo apoyo su rostro en su hombro musculoso mientras Dan la tomaba de la espalda evitando que cayera contra la cama. Sintiendo como su cuerpo estaba demasiado pesado y su respiración demasiado acelerada. Apenas pudo levantar la cabeza y mirarlo

\- Te amo… - dijo mirándola fijamente. Ella torpemente asintió, sorprendida pero demasiado aturdida como para decir algo. Dejo que el saliera de ella, aun con todo el semen goteando fuera de ella y la acunara en sus brazos. - Lo siento por esto…. - escucho con algo de dificultad y distorsión ella ya que el cansancio se hizo cargo y lo único que atino hacer fue acurrucarse al cuerpo que la tenía atrapada, entre calidez y seguridad. (o eso era lo que pensaba en ese momento)

Ya no le daba importancia a nada; mucho menos cuando sintió como su mano izquierda fue tomada con delicadeza y el anillo con piedra azul verdosa que su novio le había dado fue retirado de su dedo anular solo para ser cambiado por otro, que era bastante similar solo que su piedra era rojiza. Miro borroso esto, mientras sus sentimientos se volvieron en ese instante confusos. Al punto que ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese lo bien que se había sentido con Dan, o cualquier cosa que se relacionara con él.

\- Pero no puedo aceptar…. - continuo Dan mirando el anillo rojizo que destello de verde neón y cubrió por un momento el cuerpo de Sam, hasta que al final ese brillo desapareció - perderte de nuevo Sam… - fue todo lo que dijo mirando como el anillo cambiaba por unos breves instantes los ojos violetas de Sam a un color rojizo. Y ella se terminaba por aferrar a él, aún más complacida.

\- Te amo…. - dijo Sam con cansancio pero también "sinceridad" una vez el color rojizo dejo el color normal en sus ojos. - Te amo … Dan….- susurro de nuevo solo que esta vez con timidez mientras el con algo de pesar sonreía, viendo que en efecto el anillo había funcionado.

\- Lo se….- respondió el besando por un breve momento sus labios, logrando que ella sonriera gustosa - por eso vendrás conmigo.. No puedo dejarte aquí, ya no. Iremos a casa, juntos

\- Iré a donde quieras…. _Soy tuya_…- susurro con suavidad Sam mirándolo con ternura por unos instantes para al final cansada comenzar a cerrarlos un poco mientras Dan sonreía bastante complacido, intentando tragarse el mal sabor de boca que sentía y luego levantándose de la cama, dejándola sentada en la cama. Dejaba que unos anillos plata lo cubrieran obteniendo de esta forma sus ropas habituales solo que esta vez tomo su capa y se la coloco encima a Sam tapando su desnudes mientras ella solo sonreía complacida y muy feliz de que lo hiciera.

Dan después de esto alzando su mano y abrió un portal verdoso ante ambos. Ella miro el portal con dificultad y solo sintió por un breve instante un pesar y una tristeza muy grande. Como si su corazón se hubiese partido por la mitad. Para posteriormente mirar a Dan y sonreír dulcemente. Logrando que Dan sintiera una punzada en su pecho. Casi pudo jurar que era culpa, pero al final empujo muy en el fondo ese pensamiento, tomándola entre sus brazos nuevamente, mientras un pensamiento fugaz de remordimiento pasaba por su éndose ya que lleva un tiempo en que el no sentía culpa o remordimiento alguno, por nada ni por nadie, se regañó mentalmente y negó con la cabeza apartando ese sentir. No iba a empezar ahora a sentir culpas o remordimientos sin sentido y menos cuando ya tenía lo que quería con él.

La miro por un momento, ella le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa de enamorada, que solo logro que nuevamente se estremeciera de felicidad y sonriera para sí, desechando nuevamente cualquier pensamiento negativo. Que involucrará los verdaderos sentimientos de su amada.

Por qué aunque le doliera, él no era como su mini versión, él no podía sacrificarse solamente. No tenía alma de mártir y no podía simplemente apartar todo y dejarla libre de decidir por su cuenta. Él no era capaz de eso. Además, su mini yo ya había disfrutado de Sam más que él, era su turno de tenerla. De quererla y desearla. No podía permitirse bloquear por más tiempo lo que el realmente deseaba, lo que realmente anhelaba.

No importaba el precio o las consecuencias del mañana. Esta vez… él tendría un poco de felicidad no importando si fuera a costa de su mini versión, o acosta de lo que tanto amaba. Su preciosa amiga y su ahora nueva amante Samantha Manson. Su amor obsesivo era más fuerte que todo eso, por lo que sonriéndole ampliamente, la beso escuchándola suspirar contra sus labios.

\- Me encantas Sam... - susurro él una vez se apartaron y ella envolvió sus brazos en él y lo beso de nuevo de forma apasionada

\- Tú me fascinas Dan - le respondió de vuelta mordiendo de nuevo su labio coqueta, para luego arrastras besos por su barbilla, mientras sus manos acariciaban sensualmente su pecho contorneado sus músculos - no tienes idea de cuanto - susurro después de un momento

\- Tienes razón. No lo sé. ¿Por qué no me muestras? - pregunto sintiendo su cuerpo volver a calentarse

\- Vamos a casa y te lo mostraré tanto como quieras mi amor - dijo dándole otro beso incentivándolo a meterse dentro del portal

\- Claro querida, eso haré - dijo y sin pensarlo más, con ella en sus brazos, y definitivamente sin rastro de culpa alguna. Se metió dentro de ese portal verdoso. Dejando la cama deshecha a su paso, y por supuesto en un buró de madera al lado de la cama el anillo dorado con piedra verdosa azulada. Único objeto que demostró el amor que juro ella tener por otra persona que no fue Dan, su ahora ex -novio Danny Fenton. Esperando pacientemente a ser encontrado para dar inicio a la búsqueda de su dueña. Aunque esta búsqueda fuese completamente inútil. Nadie podría librarla nunca más del hechizo de amor impuesto en ella. No porque no se pudiera deshacer, sino porque simplemente con o sin él. Ella pertenecía a una sola persona, y eso jamás cambiara.

* * *

_Holiss de nuevo y antes de que comience las explicaciones veamos algunas** Aclaraciones:**_

*Danny y Sam llevan de novios más de 5 años o 6 años. (Sinceramente sus edades no están tan definidas, podrían tener entre 18- 19 o 20 años en esta historia)

*Dan lleva suelto más de tres años por lo que él sabe perfectamente las rutinas de Danny, Sam y Tucker al igual que el resto de sus conocidos.

*A Sam (lo crean o no) le chifla (gusta) todo lo que tenga ver con lencería, desde que se dio cuenta que a Danny le gustaban esas prendas, y también porque se siente más segura, cómoda y sexy con ellas.

*En esta historia también Danny es controlador con Sam, pero si no estaba en ese momento vigilando a Sam (como se supone que hace todas las noches) es porque en esta ocasión, él estaba fuera de la ciudad.

*Y si se preguntan ¿cómo demonios es que nadie interrumpió o porque nadie en la mansión de Sam se dio cuenta de toda esta escena que se arma en la historia? Pues por si se lo preguntan es porque los padres de Sam al igual que la abuela no están en casa ya que ellos están a una gala aburrida ( según Sam) y los sirvientes están demasiado entretenidos en sus labores como para prestar atención. Y si no quedo claro que Dan tenía completo conocimiento de sus rutinas. Pues les vuelvo a aclarar que si sabía que en ese día en específico Sam estaría "sola" en casa, o bien por lo menos los sirvientes no serían un estorbo realmente.

*Y por como ultima aclaración. El anillo, tiene una maldición fantasmal. El que lo usa se enamora perdidamente de la persona que este junto con ella. Esto Dan lo sabe y aunque no le gusta mucho que Sam este solo con él por un hechizo. Lo llega a usar al final, ya que se da cuenta de sus inquietudes y culpas respecto a la" traición e infidelidad" a Danny su ex novio ( y digo ex- por qué obviamente ya no regresará con el después de todo esto )

**_ 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

_Y ahora si pues se preguntaran… ¡y a esta qué mosca le pico!. ¿Ahora por qué salió con eso? Bien.. pues tengo tres razones, una de ellas es porque esta historia era otro borrador por ahí botado que tenía, (no era así, era de otro genero, tenia mas que ver con el anillo que usa Dan, pero bueno) y dije porque no terminarla? (con muchas modificaciones, bastantes), la segunda es, porque quería darle ¡un feliz no cumpleaños a Sadaki! Y de paso una disculpa por no acordarme de su cumpleaños real :v (no me culpes ya no estás aquí, y tú eras la que me recordaba las fechas importantes xD ) y bien la tercera razón, fue un reto también que me pusieron, sobre escribir algo fuera de los estándares y más cerca Lemon y dije…. Oh ¿por qué no? Y la cuarta razón (si hay un acuarta razón y acabo de darme cuenta) Es porque, he estado leyendo historias, no precisamente de DP, pero como me molesta que los "héroes" a veces actúen como idiotas, por lo que aunque Danny no era el protagonista de esa historia en particular (la que estaba leyendo, claro está) Ahora le toca sufrir solo porque en algunos capítulos del a serie la hizo sufrir a ella (sí, soy cruel y también algo rara por hacerlo sufrir a él, en vez de solo aguantarme las ganas de hacer sufrir a alguien XD) _

_Y si Ya sé que no es lo regular, pero en general me lleve una buena experiencia en esto, y espero que con ello pueda darme más valor para continuar con historias en este sentido. Así que… esas fueron mis razones. aunque la más importante fue la de la disculpa por el feliz no cumpleaños no dado antes. Espero que me disculpe enserio. (No fue mi intención Sadaki y espero que este one-shot compense un poco :v)_

_Espero que les haya gustado y ojala no sean menores de edad tampoco._

_En fin espero que no tengan dudas y si las tienen puedan mandarme algún mensaje o comentario sobre ello (hablo sobre lo que opinan o alguna corrección que tengan sobre esta u otras historias) que con gusto contestare y disculpas si alguna palabra se comió o aun hay alguna falta de ortografía (ya saben uno intenta que sea perfecto pero luego se saltan cosas y bien, solo estén seguros que lo intente) _

_Saludos a todos y lindo día, mañana, tarde o noche. _

_Se despide _

_**ShaydeBlack**_

Sadaki: Aquí esta la corrección de este one shot. Gracias por las aclaraciones, que me mandaste en PM, (te daría las gracias también en PM pero no tienes cuenta :v ) Lamento de nuevo lo del cumpleaños y ya te conseguí las gomitas de mango y chile. El Idiota te manda saludos, y dice que no te de volverá la libreta. (ya veré como le hago no te preocupes por ello) Saludos y espero verte pronto. Por cierto ya me llegaron los borradores que escribiste. También gracias por eso y las ideas. Y no me paso, solo me despisto. jeje.. Lindo día :3


End file.
